ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy Doc McStuffins
Joy Doc McStuffins is a Doc McStuffins/We Happy Few parody skit made by Robot Chicken. Plot Doc and her friends visit Wellington Wells where everyone lives in happiness and forgets bad things. They notice a tall black-haired man wears a proper suit named Arthur Hastings who is on Joy. Doc shocked when Arthur goes crazy, so she decided to grabs a bucket of water and splashes on him. Then, Doc tell him about the very bad thing is happening still going. Allusions *Doc McStuffins *We Happy Few Theme * Television * Drugs * Mashups * Violence * Blood * Injuries * Sexuality * Alcohol * Doctors * Death * Bleeped * Chainsaws * Food & Drink * Guns Transcript (Doc and her friends visit Wellington Wells where everyone taking their Joy to forget bad things.) * Doc: Oh my god. People taking their pill to forget the bad things. * Stuffy: Should I be worried or maybe remember it? * Chilly: '''Hey, look! * '''Doc: What's it, Chilly? (Doc sees a crazy man while he's on Joy.) * Doc: WHAT THE FUCK! Is that Arthur Hastings? Hey Arthur! THAT'S IT! I will teach him a lesson! (grabs a bucket of water and splashes on him) (Arthur finally off his Joy and completely wet. He looks at Doc nervously.) * Arthur: Who the hell are you? * Doc: '''I'm Doc McStuffins and these are my friends. Stuffy, Chilly, Hallie, Squeakers, and Lambie. * '''Arthur: They're fucking toys- (a voice in his thought, young) Percy, I got a special gift for you. It's a toy sheep. I called her Lily because she's your best friend now. She loves to play with you. * Young Percy: (voice-over) Oh, thank you so much for giving me a special gift, Arthur. You are the best brother ever. * Young Arthur: (voice-over) You're welcome, Percy. * Arthur: '''My brother, Percy. I missed him so much. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Percy! What have I done to you! (cries) * '''Doc: (quietly) There, there Arthur. I'm so sorry about losing your brother. * Arthur: '''(quietly) That's okay, Doc. * '''Doc: (quietly) I hope you will find your brother. I should take you somewhere. (Doc grabs his hand and begins to walk away.) * Doc: I hope these goddamn citizens are not stared at us. * Arthur: So I. We should get out of this damn town before- (Then the wellies notice Arthur and Doc walk.) * Arthur: Oh shit! They see us because of we off our pills! * Doc: Yeah! We should hide in the rubbish can! (talks to the citizens and points somewhere) Hey everyone, look! A downer! (The wellies turn around somewhere.) * Wellie #1: Where? (Doc and Arthur begin to run as the wellies turn around quickly and begin to chase them.) * Wellie #2: Get them! We want to take your pill now! * Doc: Fuck you, everyone! (Doc and Arthur going to the rubbish can and hide.) * Wellie #3: 'Where are they? Fuck this! Let's get out. (The wellies walk away as Doc and Arthur peek from the lid of a rubbish lid.) * '''Doc: '(quietly) I think they're gone. (got out of the rubbish) Come on, guys. * '''Stuffy: How we supposed to get out of this goddamn town now? * Chilly: Instead of getting out the town. We should too- * Hallie: I know! We will dress as wellies so nobody that we are the downers. * Arthur: Good idea. Let's go. (They begin to walk through the street until Doc sees a house.) * Doc: There is the house. We are going to sneak into a house and steal the stuff without anybody noticing. * Stuffy: Are you sure thinks it's a good idea? * Chilly: '''Yep. (Doc uses the lockpick to unlock the door. The door hole clicked, Doc opens the door.) * '''Doc: Bingo. Come on, guys. Let's sneak into a house. * Arthur: '''(sighs) Okay, but be careful. (Doc and others sneak into the house where they steal the stuff.) * '''Chilly: '''I found some pills, clothes, and even masks. How about you, Doc? * '''Doc: '''I got rubber ducks, darts, cricket bats, bangers, and glass bottles. I wound if Stuffy find it? (The scene cuts to Stuffy finding stuff at the bathroom.) * '''Stuffy: '''Where are the fucking stuff? Where's it? (As Stuffy finds the stuff, someone taps his shoulder three times, Stuffy turned around and look at someone.) * '''Stuffy: '''What you want, fucker? (Someone turns it out to be Joy Doctor with a syringe.) * '''Joy Doctor: It's time to take a medicine, motherfucker. * Stuffy: '''SHIT!!! DOC!!! (runs away) AAAAHHHHHH!!! (Stuffy close the door, locks, grabs the chair, a piece of woods and box nails to block the door that prevents Joy Doctor from coming to the door.) * '''Stuffy: (breath in relief) I think he is lost. Okay, I'll find Doc and others before Joy Doctor will find me. (Stuffy begin to walk through the room to find Doc and the others.) * '''Stuffy: '''Doc? Hallie? Chilly? Lambie? Where are you, guys? Guys? * '''Lambie: '''Stuffy, there you are. How you are been so long? * '''Stuffy: '''I... Cast *Tara Strong as Doc McStuffins, Gwen Boyle *Seth Green as Arthur Hastings, Uncle Jack, various Bobbies, various Wellies, various Wastrels, Roger Bacon, various Joy Doctors, Reg Cutty, Lionel Castershire, Davy Hackney, Harry Haworth, Constable Wright, Richard Arkwright *Linda Cardellini as Sally Boyle, Lambie McStuffins *Stephen Stanton as Ollie Starkey *Mae Whitman as Victoria Byng, Vivienne *Jim Meskimen as General Robert Byng, Thomas Humphreys, Thomas Lawrence *Dan Milano as Percival Hastings, Danny Defoe, Harry Cavendish, White Bobby, various Red Bobbies *Casey Kasem as David Livingstone, Vincent Drabble, Constable Rowlandson * Toks Olagundoye as Hallie McStuffins, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes * Mila Kunis as Margaret Worthing, Dr. Helen Faraday, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, Morgause * Katee Sackhoff as Gemma Olsen, Margaret Oliphant, Beryl Markham, various Wellettes, various Wastrellettes, Maharajkumari Indira Devi * Keith Ferguson as James Maxwell, Dr. Anton Verloc, various Bobbies, Nick Lightbearer, Stuffy Philbert, Chilly McStuffins, various Victory Memorial Soldiers, various Wellies, various Wastrels, various Bobbies * Fred Armisen as various Wellies, various Headboys, Edmund Macmillan, various Plough Boys, Constable Peters, Mr. Marcus McStuffins, Mr. Hastings, Spud Murphy, various Bobbies, various Joy Doctors, Theodore Miner, George Clarence, Hopkin Jones * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Dr. Myiesha McStuffins, Gillian Belpit, Joan Pye, Mrs. Boyle, Maeve O'Niall Hastings, various Criers, Nimue, Mary Baillie * Rory Thost as Young Arthur Hastings, Shitty Day Kid, Donny McStuffins Goofs / Nitpicks * During the chase, Speakers is missing. * Doc sneaks into a house, the pictures are switching the row. * Percy was younger than Arthur because it makes Percy the younger brother to Arthur, in reality, he is actually older in the game. * The mood booth is changed from red to blue but it changes back to red. * Victoria's mother Maharajkumari Indira Devi appears at Wellington Wells. Trivia * Rory Thost reprises his role as Charlie Brown from The Time of the Great Pumpkin. * This segment made fun of England and accents. * This is the first episode made by Seth Green. Category:Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Adult Swim